


Phoenix

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Canon Divergence, Card Games, Gender or Sex Swap, Labyrinth References, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: The final battle has begun--Yuma, Ryoga, and Kite face off against Dr. Faker with Astral's life on the line.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> As you'll see, we really get some differences in canon in this part. This re-writes episodes 68-71.

“So, where the hell are we?” Yuma asks, looking around.

“The Heartland waste disposal plant,” Dr. Faker says. “Up until now, Hart has been using his power to turn the trash from this city into missiles that we send to Astral world. But now, you two will be the final shot that I fire into that retched world. You’re being sent to the canon that I built to destroy that place once and for all.”

Yuma’s jaw drops. “Okay…that sounds fake, but okay, let’s say I believe you. What will that accomplish, exactly?”

Dr. Faker holds out his hands. “The power of all the Numbers is concentrated within this sphere. The blast will obliterate—”

“No, asshole, what will destroying Astral world accomplish?!” Yuma interrupts.

“Why, my deal with Barian world will be fulfilled,” Dr. Faker says. “And I will be made the ruler of this world!”

“Why would you want to rule this world?” Yuma asks. “This world is trash. Plus, you can’t control seven billion people all by yourself.”

“Watch me,” Faker says.

 _“Watch me,”_ Yuma mimics. “So was this whole tournament just for the Numbers? Am I not going to get my wish from Heartland?”

Dr. Faker ignores her. “Hart, my son, this is your final mission!”

Yuma jumps and whirls around. Hart is on a platform, floating to the top of the waste management plant. Yuma screams, “HART!”

Hart ignores her, but there’s something in his face that gives Yuma pause.

 

* * *

 

 

Kotori and Ryoga dodge falling bricks as they near Heartland tower.

“Of all the places,” Ryoga spits as they break into the tower and head down the stairs, “Why did it have to be here?”

Kotori’s phone rings and she looks at it, hoping it’s Yuma, but it’s not. “I’m here, Akari!” she cries.

“Kotori, thank god!” Akari cries, “Are you okay? Is Yuma with you?”

“We can’t find Yuma!” Kotori says, “We’re looking for her in Heartland tower!”

“Why there of all places?” Akari demands, “That place is coming down!”

“We’re sure this is where she ended up,” Kotori says, “Now Akari, go publish that scoop!”

“What?!” Akari cries, “What does that matter?”

“Yuma would want it, so hurry!” Kotori says. She hangs up and as they round a corner, they find Kite trapped under some debris and Orbital struggling to free him.

“Kotori,” Ryoga says, “Grab Kite, I’ll help Orbital lift the concrete.”

Kotori seizes Kite by his wrists. Ryoga gets his hands under the slab and snaps at Orbital to put his hinges into it. Together, the three of them manage to free Kite from the rubble.

Kite clutches his chest and coughs. “What are you two doing here?” He asks.

“What are you doing here?” Ryoga fires back, “Aren’t you supposed to be unconscious in the hospital?”

“I woke up,” Kite says, “And found out that Hart vanished from your house! Apparently he walked right out!”

“Sayaka will be worried,” Ryoga says.

“Never mind that!” Orbital screeches, “Hart is going to use his powers to fire a canon straight at Astral world, destroying himself and Yuma and Astral in the process!”

Kite glowers at Orbital.

“We have to stop them!” Ryoga says, “Kite, you’ve been crushed by heavy material, you should go back to the hospital.”

“And leave my brother?” Kite scoffs, “Not likely. How about you two leave?”

“How about none of us leave,” Kotori says coldly, “And you two grow up enough to work together and save everyone who’s about to be hurt by this fucking thing?!”

Kite and Ryoga glance at each other sheepishly—they made Kotori curse.

 

* * *

 

“Why isn’t the sphere canon powering on?!” Dr. Faker asks. He looks up at Hart. “My son, is everything going well up there?”

Hart’s voice rings out, “For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great, you have no power over me!” With a scream, he leaps down from the platform, a trail of smoke coming from his back…is that a jetpack?!

Yuma whoops, “Go, Hart!”

“Impossible!” Dr. Faker screams.

“KATTOBINGU!” Hart yells as he flies off.

 

* * *

 

 

Kotori, Ryoga, Orbital and Kite come skidding to a halt as they reach a dead end. Heartland’s voice rings out, “Anyone who stands in the way of Dr. Faker will be destroyed!”

Kotori scowls as Heartland descends on a bright pink platform. “I’ve had just about enough of you,” she says.

Heartland laughs, “Now children, let’s see what you make of them!” And the walls slide open to reveal all the litterbots in the city, all of whom charge at the four of them. To make things worse, the floor begins to slide open as well.

“Below us is a portal to Astral world,” Heartland says. “Struggle is futile, because you will all be fuel for the sphere canon!”

“Cover me!” Kotori screams to Ryoga and Kite. The two of them keep the litterbots off Kotori’s back, she charges at Heartland. “Kattobingu!” She shouts, and she fires Yuma’s taser at him.

Heartland is hit. He screams, his body jerks, and then he falls off the platform. Kotori lets go of the taser as it, and Heartland’s body, fall into the pit below.

“Here I go!” Orbital shouts. He jams his hand into a socket on the opposite wall. Electricity shoots from Orbital’s body and crackles around the wall. The litterbots freeze and the moving floor lurches to a standstill, then slides shut again. The electricity fades away, and Orbital falls to the ground.

Kotori rushes to the robot’s side. “Orbital, can you hear me?!” She cries.

Kite approaches and kneels next to the robot. “Good job, Orbital,” he says.

The robot’s eyes flash. “Kite-sama praised me,” he says happily.

“NII-SAMA!” Hart screams.

Everyone looks up as Hart crashes into Kite, a jetpack strapped to his back.

“Hart!” Kite cries, hugging his brother.

“Reunited…” Orbital sighs. “Thank goodness.” The robot’s eyes grow dim, and he goes limp.

Kotori closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks. “Poor Orbital,” she says.

Ryoga suddenly gasps. “Guys, look!”

They all look up. The golden light of the sphere field flickers, and a body falls from it. Ryoga and Kotori rush to catch the falling person…

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuma!” Kotori and Ryoga yell as she falls into their arms. All three of them end up on the floor, and Yuma looks up briefly—she must have fallen from over three stories!

“Hey, guys,” Yuma says, giving her friends a weak smile. “Mind my dropping in?”

Kotori and Ryoga hug her at the same time. Yuma puts her arms around their shoulders and realizes that she’s got two cards in her hands—Numbers 32 and 39.

“Are you okay?” Ryoga demands.

“I’m fine,” Yuma says. She looks back up at the sphere, “But Astral is still in there.”

Kotori sobs loudly, “Oh, poor Astral is all alone!”

Yuma pats Kotori’s cheek. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay,” she says.

Kotori blurts, “I’m sorry Yuma, I lost your taser! I tased Heartland and it was still attached to him and then he fell down into the trash chute, I had to let go of it.”

Yuma gapes at her. “You tased Heartland?! Oh my god, honey I am so proud of you!” She hugs Kotori and laughs. “And he fell into the trash chute! Ding dong, the psycho is gone!” She leans back and says, “Besides, that wasn’t the taser Red gave me, that one’s in my trunk.”

Kotori starts laughing and crying at the same time. “I can’t believe this is all happening.”

Yuma pats her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not letting Faker get away with this.”

“Is that so?” Dr. Faker asks in a booming voice.

All of them turn towards the sound of his voice—it’s really him this time, it’s not a hologram, or a trick.

“You have been thorns in my side for far too long,” Faker says.

“Then duel us,” Yuma shouts. She leaps to her feet and holds a card out to Ryoga—Number 32. “Me, Ryoga, and Kite—we all challenge you to a duel. Right guys? Are you with me?!”

“All the way,” Ryoga says, taking Shark Drake.

Kite approaches Kotori and hands Hart off to her. “Look after him for me,” he says.

Kotori nods and holds Hart against her chest; he’s just spotted Orbital though, and starts to squirm.

“Orbital!” Hart wails, “Lemme go, I can help!”

“Shh,” Kotori hushes him, “Wait until that man is distracted.”

“I’ll duel you children,” Faker says, “Though your struggle is futile.”

“Gee,” Yuma says, deadpan, “I’ve never been told that before.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryoga says, “By the way, congrats on your win, babe.”

Yuma beams at him. “Aw, thanks dear.”

“Your last victory,” Faker says. A beam of red light shoots down from the golden sphere. Faker groans, a pained sound, and as the red light envelops him, his body seems to expand.

Kotori lets out a yelp of shock and covers Hart’s eyes. Yuma, Ryoga, and Kite gape at Faker as his body changes, becoming robotic. He seems to be like a hodgepodge of machine and man. It’s terrifying. Yuma shakes off her fear and sets up her duel disk and d-gazer, with Ryoga and Kite following suit.

“I’ll take the first turn,” Faker says, “And I’ll have 12,000 life points while you each share 4,000.”

“Is there any chance you’ll accept my challenging that decision?” Yuma asks.

Faker ignores her. In his first turn, he summons one of the Numbers—53, a 100 attack-power monster that’s immune to magic, trap, and monster effects. He sets two cards and ends his turn.

“I’m going first,” Yuma announces to the other two.

“Wait, that Number is weird!” Ryoga shouts.

“Maybe so,” Yuma says, “But we won’t know what it does until we attempt an attack.” She summons her monsters and overlays them so she can get Hope on the field, and that’s when Faker unveils a trap that forces opposing monsters to attack each other, as well as Number 53’s true power.

“I can equip a card in my graveyard to this beast,” Faker says, “And add the attacking monster’s attack to 53’s attack points.”

“So that’s the game he’s playing,” Ryoga says. “No matter what, 53’s attack will always be stronger than the opposing monster.”

But Yuma has a work around—she activates a magic card that doubles Hope’s attack, and she goes after Numbers 53. She manages to inflict damage on Faker, but 53 isn’t destroyed, because Faker sends it’s equipped card to the graveyard.

“And 53 has another effect,” Faker announces, “Half the battle damage is reflected to you, and I regain that same amount in life points!”

“Oh, fuck,” Yuma whispers.

The attack sends Yuma flying. When she recovers, she sets a card and ends her turn.

Ryoga takes over the battle and manages to cleverly inflict damage on Faker, though Faker says that it hardly makes a difference, given how high his life points are, and he once again sends half the battle damage back at Ryoga.

Ryoga winces as he recovers from the attack and clutches his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Yuma demands.

“Nothing,” Ryoga insists. He sets a card and ends his turn.

But Yuma doesn’t listen. “Ryoga, take off your shirt!” She demands.

“No way!” Ryoga says.

Yuma misses the majority of Kite’s turn, but she already knows what’s happening—Kite tells Faker he’s a bad father, he’ll crush Faker with his bare hands, he summons Galaxy Eyes, etcetera. While they perform that song and dance, Yuma seizes Ryoga by the jacket and tries to pull him to the ground.

“Get off me, woman!” Ryoga screams.

“I will when you take your shirt off!” Yuma says, she can’t pull his jacket off over his stupid duel disk, but she can try to rip it—she hates it anyway, it’s tacky.

“You’re making it worse!” Ryoga says.

“So there is something wrong!” Yuma cries, “Show me!”

“No, I’m fine!” Ryoga says.

“Then why won’t you show me?!”

“Because you’re a perv!”

“You could be grievously wounded and is that the last thing you want to say to me?! It’s just your shirt, what’s the big deal?”

“You have a duel to concentrate on!”

“I can’t concentrate if I’m worried about you!”

Ryoga stops trying to push Yuma away by her face and throws his hands up. “Fine!” He bellows, and he lifts his shirt to show a bloody gash in his side. “The litterbots got me, happy now?!”

“Will you two shut up?” Kite hollers.

“MY BOYFRIEND IS BLEEDING TO DEATH!” Yuma screams. She yanks her vest off and goes to take her shirt off as well, but Ryoga stops her.

“What the hell, Yuma?!”

“I’m dramatically ripping my clothes into bandages!” Yuma yells.

“I’m not dying, it’s a scratch you drama queen!”

Across the field, there’s a huge boom as Kite lands an attack on Dr. Faker. Yuma and Ryoga stop screaming at each other and look over.

“Did we win?” Yuma calls.

The smoke clears—Faker is still standing, and now there’s a new Number on the field.

Yuma rolls her eyes. “Because nothing ever happens the easy way,” she mutters.

Kotori taps Yuma on the shoulder and hands her a first aid kit. “This was in your bag,” she says.

Yuma beams at her. “Oh, thanks honey!” She opens it up. “Ryoga, you think we have time for stitches?”

“Faker is taking his turn,” Ryoga says, “So no.”

Yuma quickly bandages the gash, and it’s not perfect, but it’ll do for the time being.

“Behold, Number 92, Heart earth dragon!” Faker proclaims. And he threatens to deal an attack that could finish the three of them off, but Kite saves them. They still lose life points, but they manage to hang on for now.

Unfortunately, as soon as Kite saves them, he falls to the side, clutching his chest.

“You, too?!” Yuma demands. “God, I hate boys!”

“It’s Photon mode,” Hart says, from where he’s kneeling over Orbital, “It’s killing my brother’s heart!”

“Hart, how do you know something like that?” Kite asks sadly. “It’s okay, I’ll be okay.”

Yuma rolls her eyes so far back in her head she can almost see her brain. “Whyyy couldn’t I just have stayed home today?” She moans.

But Faker has yet to actually start his turn, and now it begins. “Heart earth dragon may have zero attack,” Faker says, “But it prevents me from taking battle damage, and directs the damage to you instead!”

“That should be illegal,” Yuma mutters.

Faker attacks Shark Drake, but luckily, Yuma and Ryoga work like a well-oiled machine, and they play hot-potato with the battle damage until it ends up being 500 points. A large chunk, but enough to, once again, survive.

Hart screams as the three of them are blown back. Yuma is extremely glad that she bandaged Ryoga’s wounds.

“I set a card and end my turn,” Faker says.

Hart yells, “Father, why are you doing this?!”

“I could stop,” Faker muses, “If, Hart, you would agree to power the canon and destroy Astral world.”

Yuma leaps to her feet. “Kotori,” she says, “Cover Hart’s ears.”

Kotori claps her hands over Harts ears as commanded, and Yuma stares up at Faker.

“You,” she says, “Are a disgusting piece of garbage not worth the spit-lubed pitchfork that Satan is gonna shove up your butt when I send you to hell. I would love to watch you pop your own eyeball out of the socket and then try to fuck your brain with a rusty screwdriver, but first we have a duel to win. So keep your shit-eating mouth shut, don’t fucking talk to Hart ever again, AND TAKE THIS! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!”

Hope Ray emerges onto the field—while Yuma was so busy wowing everyone with her filthy mouth, nobody noticed her even starting her turn. She’s able to inflict real damage onto Faker, even if it is just 600 life points, it’s 600 more than she’s managed previously. She sets a card and ends her turn.

But Faker has Hope Ray and Yuma’s set card banished due to Heart earth dragon’s effect.

“You’re more hopeless than I thought,” Faker says.

“Oye! Don’t talk to my girlfriend that way!” Ryoga shouts. “She’s got more power right now than you can ever dream of having, because she believes in herself and in the people she loves more than you can comprehend! And it’s because of her that I can do this! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!”

“That’s my boy,” Yuma says proudly as Shark Drake Vice emerges.

And though Faker avoids Ryoga’s attack, what matters is that he sets a card—and when Faker banishes the cards that Ryoga played during his turn, he sets off Ryoga’s trap. Ryoga is able to call two monsters on to the field, and when Kite’s turn begins, he uses those monsters and Galaxy Eyes to call forth Neo Galaxy Eyes.

Ryoga grins at Kite. “Give him hell.”

“With pleasure,” Kite says.

And Kite lands the first real blow of the duel—5000 points of damage. Faker is blown backwards and collides with the opposite wall.

“Surrender now, Faker,” Kite orders.

“Idiot boy,” Faker says, “If Astral world isn’t destroyed, Hart will…he won’t survive!”

Kotori covers Hart’s ears again.

“I made a deal with them,” Faker says, “I would destroy Barian world in exchange for Hart’s life. If I don’t come through on the deal, they’ll take Hart away.”

“LIES!” Yuma screeches. “You think Barian world gives a damn about your child?! I bet they have no intention of keeping their bargain! You wasted your son’s whole life looking for a way to save him, when what you should have done was be there for him!”

Kotori grabs Hart and Orbital, and they run from the room, squeezing back into the hallway. Good, because what Yuma is about to say is depressing.

“Children die every day,” Yuma says. “It sucks, but it’s life. Cancer, congenital defects, accidents, these things claim the lives of innocent babies all the time. Even after all you’ve done, your son’s life isn’t guaranteed. Anything could happen. You should have devoted yourself to giving Hart the best life he could have in his time, but instead you turned a perfectly good child into a weapon. You dirtied his soul, your soul, and Kite’s soul. And what if you couldn’t keep your promise? Then you doomed Hart to death anyway. You’re an idiot, and you’ve taken down both your sons with you. But lucky for you, all is not lost. Because while you were busy hunting numbers, guess what?!” Yuma cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, “HART GOT BETTER!”

Faker gapes at her, and Yuma continues, “Didn’t you see him just now? He has none of that so-called power left, but he flew a jetpack! He’s not frail or sickly at all! He’s a beautiful, happy, and strong little boy who loves his brother and made friends, and has been subjected to Labyrinth references! And you had no part in it!” Yuma closes her eyes and tears stream down her cheeks. “And Hart will never know you as his father! Even if he calls you father, he’ll never truly think of you that way—Kite is his father figure, because Kite loves him enough to trade his own life for Hart’s! And so do I!” She turns to Kite. “If these Barians ever do come for Hart, I’ll rip them apart with my own two hands!”

“Me, too,” Ryoga says. “Like hell I’d let my girlfriend have all the fun.”

Kite actually looks close to tears. “Yeah…” he says, “Yeah, we’ll keep Hart safe.”

Faker falls to his knees. “What have I done?” He whispers.

Yuma is actually glad to see Faker suffering—maybe he’ll give up the duel and they can all go home. But, nothing is ever easy.

Yuma is so very, very glad that Kotori took Hart and ran, because some kind of Lovecraftian horror is ripping out of Faker’s body and reanimating it. A red, fiery spirit hangs over the field.

“This duel is not over,” It proclaims as Number 92 is mysteriously revived.

“And just what the fuck are you?” Yuma asks.

“Why, I am the Barian who made the deal with Faker,” the thing says. “And if he won’t carry out our deal of his own free will, then I’ll just force him to uphold it.” The Barian flies at Faker, who undergoes a monstrous transformation. His skin turns red and wings sprout from his back, and a mysterious symbol emerges from his forehead.

“Yikes,” Yuma says.

“I concur,” says Ryoga.

Number 92 forces the monsters on the trio’s side of the field into defense position, and it gains 1000 attack points for each monster that has been banished. It has 4000 attack points. Kite snarls at the Barian, but falls to the side as he clutches his chest.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” The Barian laughs from Dr. Faker’s body, “It’s my turn!”

The Barian activates a continuous spell card, if a card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, his opponent will take 800 damage. 92 attacks Neo Galaxy-Eyes but Kite activates a trap allowing him to banish Galaxy eyes.

But, the ATK of 92 increases by 1000 points. Kite isn’t done though, he activates the effect of a card in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to target two banished monsters and inflict damage to the Barian equal to their combined ATKs. He chooses Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Shark Drake Vice. With 7300 points of damage, heading to the Barian, it looks like the duel is over, but the Barian activates the other effect of his trap, negating the attack and the damage. The Barian sets a card, laughing, and ends his turn.

Kite falls once more, and Ryoga kneels by his side to check his pulse. Ryoga gives Yuma a wide-eyed look. “It’s not good,” he whispers.

“Well, fuck everything,” Yuma mutters. She’s the last one standing, with 100 life points to the Barian’s 150, and she has no monsters.

But them something incredible happens—the sphere field begins to glow silver, and it starts to descend.

“What in the world?!” The Barian cries.

Yuma looks up—Hart hovers next to the muzzle of the canon, with Orbital helping him fly. Hart waves to Yuma. “The Barian has no power over you!” He screams.

Yuma starts to laugh and cry at the same time—Astral is being set free. She starts running towards the edge of the platform. “MY WILL IS AS STRONG AS YOURS!” She screams as she vaults off the edge of the platform.

Within the sphere, Astral screams back, “MY KINGDOM IS AS GREAT!”

Yuma collides with the sphere, and it breaks open. She and Astral collide, wrapping their arms around each other. Yuma kisses Astral, and then her body flies apart. It burns as it’s knit back together, but she’s cold as ice. Her cells buzz with an electric current, and she feels like she’s just been wrapped in the softest blanket in the world. She feels alive and safe, powerful and fragile, but most of all, she feels loved.

When Yuma and Astral go crashing back to earth, they are one force combined—they are Zexal.

Yuma twists their body from side to side. “Someday I’ll get used to this whole dick thing,” she mutters. “Today is not that day.”

“So,” The Barian growls, “You are the force from Astral world.”

“No, I’m a force of love,” Yuma says. “I’m here to take you down. A true duelist can find their way out of any battle. With my power, I can draw the very card I need for victory!” Yuma looks up at Hart. “Get Kotori,” she says. “And get out.”

Hart leaves, and Yuma starts her turn. She draws Zexal Weapon Ultimate Shield, summons it, and activates its’ effect.

“I bring back Neo Galaxy eyes, Shark Drake, and Hope Ray!”

Since there are 3 less banished cards in this game, 92’s attack goes down to 2000.

Yuma equips Hope Ray with Ultimate Shield and Xyz Unity, the former of which increases Hope Ray’s attack by 7300. Hope Ray attacks, but the Barian activates his face-down card, so he can negate up to two attacks per turn. In banishing a card, the attack of 92 goes up.

The Barian forces Utopia Ray to attack again; 92 will deal Yuma the damage that the Barian would have taken but Yuma is a step ahead. She activates the other effect of Ultimate Shield, increasing the attack of Hope Ray further, while also negating the effects of 92.

The attack lands. The Barian is defeated.

Dr. Faker’s body returns to normal, and the Barian vanishes. The golden light of the Number cards collides with Yuma and Astral’s shared body, and she can feel Astral absorbing them. They’ve done it, they’ve gathered all the remaining Numbers.

Above them, the muzzle of the canon begins to explode.

“HERE WE GO!” Yuma screams. She takes a running leap across the floor and skids to a halt next to Faker’s prone body. She grabs his wrist and yells, “Orbital, any day now!”

“Yuma…” Faker says weakly, “Why are you saving me?”

“I’m not saving you,” Yuma snaps, “I’m having you arrested as soon as we get out of here.”

Orbital comes careening back into the trash chute, picking up Ryoga and Kite, and then coming for Yuma and Faker.

“Oof,” the robot groans as it flies the four (or are they five? Yuma is still fused with Astral, after all) of them out of the trash chute. “So much weight!”

“Quit complaining and keep flying,” Kite snaps.

 

* * *

 

 

Kotori stares at Heartland tower as it starts to collapse. Orbital left them a safe distance away, on the roof of an empty parking garage, but unfortunately there’s nowhere to hide, to keep Hart from seeing the fall of the tower.

Hart sobs, holding his arms out towards the falling building. “My brother, my brother!” he cries.

“It’ll be okay,” Kotori says, choking back tears of her own, “Yuma has a plan, Yuma always has a…”

She cuts off as she hears screaming. She looks up just in time to see Yuma falling from the sky, clinging to Faker. Yuma cushions Faker’s fall with her own body, the armor of her Zexal form protecting her, but it’s still quite a hard fall.

“Fucking robot!” Yuma yells into the sky, “You couldn’t have lowered me more, first?!”

Orbital lands, depositing Kite and Ryoga gently. “You weren’t injured,” it says defensively.

Hart screams and runs to Kite. “Nii-sama!”

Kite scoops Hart up and swings him around. He covers Hart’s face in kisses. “I’m never letting you go again,” Kite vows. “Never as long as I live.”

Kotori bursts into tears, Yuma unfuses herself from Astral and runs to her side. “Hey, it’s okay now,” she says. “I release you from the duel gang, you never have to worry about this happening ever again.”

“You always make me worry!” Kotori wails.

Ryoga lies on his back, clutching his stomach, but he laughs. “You owe that girl so much,” he tells Yuma, “She put up with a ton of crap this past week.”

“I’ll pay her back,” Yuma says as she pats Kotori’s back. “But first, you need to get to the hospital.”

“Already on it!” Orbital says, giving Yuma a salute. “I have called a chopper to take us all to the hospital!”

“Who’s going to pilot a chopper over here?” Yuma asks.

She gets her answer shortly.

“Long time no see!” Gauche yells as the helicopter lands on the other side of the parking lot.

Yuma runs up to the chopper just as the door opens and Droite sticks her head out.

“YOU’RE OKAY!” Yuma screams, running to Droite and hugging her tightly. “Wait, do you remember me? Do you remember yourself?!” She leans back and shakes Droite, “What day is it?!”

Droite laughs and pats Yuma’s shoulders. “I’m fine,” she says. “Don’t worry about me.”

Yuma bursts into tears. She crawls into the chopper and lays down. She just wants to sleep for ten years.

“You okay?” Astral asks, stroking her hair.

Yuma sniffles, “Peachy,” she says.

The chopper quickly fills up—Ryoga is on a stretcher, and Kite gets hooked up to an EKG. Kotori climbs in and yelps, “It’s Astral! I can see him!”

“Me, too,” Kite says, and Ryoga nods as well.

Yuma can’t even be happy that they can see Astral, she’s crying too hard.

Faker is conscious, and watches it all. “This is all my fault,” he says quietly. “My children, these children…”

Yuma stops crying and glares at him. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll make up for it!”

“Yuma,” Kite sighs, “Not in front of my brother.”

Yuma bites her tongue, but Hart actually shakes his finger at Faker. “Papa, you do owe Yuma a lot. Most importantly, she won the WDC. That means she gets a wish, and since Heartland can’t grant her wish, that means you have to.”

Yuma laughs. “I ought to get two wishes for putting up with all this crap,” she says.

Gauche laughs as well. “After all this, that’s all you can think about?” He asks her.

“I’m kidding,” Yuma admits, “To be honest, I wouldn’t even know what to wish for.”

“You can have two,” Faker says, “If you want.”

“Well, I can take care of one wish,” Ryoga says weakly. “Rio’s doctor called me, he said her brain activity is increasing. She’s probably gonna wake up soon.”

Yuma’s jaw drops. “Is that true, or is the blood loss fucking with you?!”

“Yuma!” Kite screams, covering Hart’s ears.

“It’s true!” Kotori yells, “I was with him when he got the call!”

Yuma lets out a whoop and pumps her fists in the air. “RIO’S WAKING UP PRAISE THE LORD!” Then she gasps, “Oh my god wait, I have the perfect wishes!” She smiles and turns to Faker. “First, that you set up a college fund for me, and second, I want you to pay for me to have the best goddamn lawyer in this country.”

Kotori gives Yuma a puzzled look. “What good will that do?” She asks.

“You’ll see,” Yuma tells her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, biggest difference was Hart and the Astral world destroying canon.


End file.
